


See attached

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets kidnapped. Again. Jim gets fed up. [08/06/03</p>
            </blockquote>





	See attached

## See attached

#### by silvina

  
Standard Disclaimer. Why am I doing this? I mean, I know why I'm doing *this,* and I'm enjoying it, but why? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   
  
  


* * *

The six o'clock news was on and he was waiting for the sports round up when tropical storm Blair flashed across the room. Jim ignored him graciously as Blair dashed around the loft, muttering to himself as he deposited keys, backpack, books, and papers in their respective homes before finally settling down like a whirlwind in front of the coffee table. 

"You're blocking my view." 

"So?" 

"Move." he gestured with the bottle of water in his hand. 

"I don't want to." 

"Too bad, Sandburg." 

Even someone without Sentinel hearing would have heard the response Blair muttered under his breath. 

"Why, because I don't want to deal with your obviously crappy mood? I just got off work, it's boiling hot, and I want to see the news. I'm not in the mood for your shit, Sandburg." 

"Of course not. I'd heard that old men need a lot of time to get in the mood." 

"Did you just call me old?" Getting the final score no longer mattered as much. 

"There's that famous Sentinel hearing. I believe I also impugned your ability to get it up." 

Blair moved to stand directly in front of him, emphasizing that he was already halfway erect. Contrary to Blair's previous comments, Jim Jr. seemed to be doing just fine as well. "Are you saying I can't satisfy you?" He pulled Blair into the space between his legs, glad he'd decided to settle on the couch with only his boxers. 

"Maybe I am." 

He unbuttoned Blair's jeans, discovering that Blair had gone commando. "What about the blowjob I gave you last night?" 

"It was okay." 

"Okay? You seemed to enjoy it well enough then." He said, lying down and pulling Blair over him like a blanket. 

"That was then. This is now." 

Blair was pressing against him, sweaty enough to reduce the friction between them to something bearable. Pushing, pushing hard, almost like he wanted to come but couldn't, Blair clawed at him until finally he was helpless against the force of his orgasm. 

Through a pleasant haze he watched Blair pat him on the head gently and head to the kitchen. Seconds later he returned with a warm, damp cloth to clean him up. 

"I owe you an apology for suggesting you had problems getting it up. What I should have said was that you had problems keeping it up." Blair said with a smile. "Enjoy the news." He kissed Jim and wandered off, wearing only socks and a t-shirt just as the sports review began. 

* * *

End See attached by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
